


slow dive

by yuwins



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Ironically, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, kinda slow burn, maybe some fluff, sex-worker au, slight smut nothing crazy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwins/pseuds/yuwins
Summary: Park Junhee, a well-known porn star in the industry is paired with the newly incorporated, Lee Donghun.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	slow dive

His tongue swirled skillfully over the shaft of Donghun’s cock, his drool dripping down his chin, sending rivers of saliva down his neck. To Junhee, this was no feat, however, the same couldn’t be said about Donghun who was shivering underneath him. 

“Stop,” Yuchan groaned out, “just stop.”

Junhee’s harmonic head dance came to a halt, leading up to him throwing his head back to lay on Donghun’s bare lap. “How many more times are we going to do this?” Junhee rolled his eyes, letting out a dry, frustrated laugh.

“As many times as it takes for him to stop shaking,” Yuchan breathed out, his eyes wide and his mouth, a snarl. 

“I can’t help it!” Donghun low whines echoed through the small studio, “it feels nice.”

This was only Donghun’s 2nd job, and his first body couldn’t compare to Junhee at all. Aside from the pleasure of Junhee being extremely experienced, and talented at that, Donghun felt a huge weight on his shoulders. Park Junhee was the most known and sought after actor in the porn industry. Donghun, while he feared public dissatisfaction, he feared disappointing Junhee even more. Of course, Junhee has been with the top of the top, the biggest cocks, and at times, the biggest breasts. There was no way Donghun could match them in terms of visuals or skill, yett he managed to get lucky enough to get some time with Junhee. 

The two had been in bed for 2 hours already and the furthest they’ve gotten was a blowjob. Donghun would tell you, “it’s the nerves,” but he knew in the back of his mind that he just didn’t want it to be over. 

Junhee turned his head in Donghun’s lap to look right up at him, “I’m just like you, so don’t think that I’m some sort of sex critic,” he joked in an effort to comfort Donghun. 

“We’ll continue this tomorrow, I lost my will to command,” Yuchan sighed, packing his bags. 

Junhee and Donghun stared blanky at each other, both thinking that Yuchan was the biggest baby ever.

Once Yuchan left, the two separated and began to get dressed. Donghun, while still nervous, felt a little more relieved now that the two weren’t doing anything. 

He knew they would part any minute now, but he desperately wanted to stay at Junhee’s side like a lost puppy. 

“You’re really good at,” Donghun coughed mid-sentence, “that.” 

Junhee chuckled, he’s heard it all before, but this time he found Donghun’s compliment cute. Maybe he liked the sight of a flustered top, there was no doubt that it fed his ego. Despite this, Junhee was a humble person and as he grew more successful he became more tolerant. 

“Aren’t I?” Junhee spoke with an edge in his voice, as though he were trying to lure Donghun in. “I do it a lot, so practice makes perfect, right?” 

Donghun hummed in response with his head down, not knowing what to say. 

“You know,” Junhee began to walk towards him, buttoning his shirt, cooing “I could always tutor you.” He stopped inches away from Donghun. He knew he wouldn’t actually take him to bed, but there was no harm in a little teasing. 

Donghun lifted his head to look Junhee dead in the eyes, his mouth forming a sharp line. While he may have been a novice in the sex industry, he certainly wasn’t someone who could be charmed with words so easily, not even by Junhee. 

“I’ll learn with time,” he spoke with bitterness. 

Of course, this surprised Junhee. He expected Donghun to realize he was joking but long seconds passed by and he hadn’t softened up. 

“I’m sorry for offending you, Donghun, really. I was just trying to crack a joke.” 

Donghun relaxed his shoulders, noticing that his hostile reaction made the air tense. He suddenly felt bad. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Junhee began, “but I hope my failed attempt at joke doesn’t affect us grabbing a bite together.”

“Who said I agreed to a date?”

“Who said it was a date?” Junhee smiled sheepishly at him, getting an idea of which buttons are safe to push. 

That night, Donghun lied in bed with a heavy head. Thoughts of Junhee flooded his mind, and eventually, they made their way down to his crotch, the blood rushing to his now throbbing dick. While the images of Junhee’s lips wrapped around him earlier were vivid in his mind, Donghun tried his best to resist the temptation. The next day he would be with Junhee again, he’d be pounding into him, feeling every inch of his body. 

Then he would be having lunch with him. 

The timing of the events felt unusual but this was something he would need to adjust to. He had to separate his work from his normal life, he knew this, but even then, it was a challenging concept to grasp. He groaned in frustration, covering his face with a pillow as he tried his hardest to focus on sleep. 

;

“Let’s get it right this time, yeah Donghun?” Yuchan’s eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a rat’s nest, and he had stains on his shirt. 

“He does not look good,” Junhee whispered to Donghun. 

“No kidding.” 

“No talking! More fucking! Action!” Yuchan yelled out, putting sunglasses on as though it would disguise the wreck that he is. 

With that, Junhee was back in position, his tongue resting comfortably against Donghun’s cock as his cheeks hollowed in on his thickness. Donghun found himself having a hard time containing his moans but they seemed to work this time because Yuchan was giving him a thumbs up behind the camera.

;

After shooting, Donghun and Junhee met up at a small diner to have the “not-date, date.” Surprisingly, Donghun didn’t feel as embarrassed around Junhee. He couldn’t tell if it was because they’ve had sex now or if it was the short conversations they had in-between takes. 

“Why do you do porn now, Donghun?” Junhee asked him suddenly, taking a french fry into his mouth. It was sudden considering the two were discussing childhood stories. 

There was no trauma in either of their lives and they weren’t introduced into porn through difficult journeys, but rather, they just needed a temporary job that would pay them well to start off their lives. 

“I have a lot of debt from school,” he needed a moment to gather his thoughts, “I ended up getting a degree that I haven’t been able to use for anything.”

Junhee nodded in understanding, chewing while listening to him attentively. 

“I got my degree in business management but, evidently, I haven’t found anything to do with that.” 

Junhee wiped his hands and mouth before opening his mouth to respond but before he could get the chance, Donghun interrupted him. 

“It’s not that I haven’t wanted to or anything, I’m just- hold on,” he took a sip from his milkshake, “sorry, I’m thirsty,” he took another gulp. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Donghun,” Junhee chuckled, “I get it.” 

Donghun looked at Junhee as though he were the most beautiful person in the world. The way his soft hair fell over his forehead and how his eyes shone under the light captivated him. His entire being became completely consumed with all that is Park Junhee and his heart swelled for him. He longed to touch him, _really_ touch him. 

They were conversing for 3 hours now, and that was all it took for Donghun to realize that he really, really liked Junhee. He noticed the way that Junhee slid his tongue over his little fangs whenever he smiled, the way his nose would scrunch up when he laughed, and the subtle wheeze at the end of every giggle he released. He couldn’t imagine anyone more stunning in the entire universe. Donghun thought about every single movement leading up to them sitting at that table in that very second. Every twist and turn, every glance, every interaction that led them to each other, it was all worth it. 

“It’s getting late,” Donghun breathed out, tugging at his fingers underneath the table. 

“Let’s go then,” Junhee put the cash they owed into the bill and got up, extending his hand out for Donghun to take. 

; 

“I like you too, Donghun,” Junhee smiled to himself, his cheeks and nose red from the cold.

Donghun didn’t say anything because he was afraid that he’d croak if he even breathed. 

“I can tell,” Junhee continued, “so let’s take things slow, yeah?”

Donghun stopped walking immediately. He wasn’t disappointed, not in the slightest, if anything, he was ecstatic. 

“Donghun?”

“You saw right through me,” he finally responded, his voice was full of disbelief. 

Junhee stopped walking too, looked back, and made his way towards Donghun. 

This was the moment that time stopped. 

Junhee stood centimeters away from him, his lips glistering with the moonlight reflected off of the Han River. He cupped Donghun’s face and looked deeply into his eyes for a few moments before engulfing him in a long kiss. There was no dancing of the tongues and no groping of body parts. The two held onto each other for a whole minute, their soft lips pressed up against each other as their chests came closer together, closing the small gap between them. Their hearts were beating simultaneously in rhythm as Junhee caressed Donghun’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

When they finally pulled away, the two stared at each other for a while before Donghun spoke up. 

“Slow,” his mouth curled into a small smile.

Junhee took Donghun’s hand into his own and wrapped their fingers together.

They walked until they reached the end of the river, their warm hands never leaving each other and their hearts never beating out of pattern.

**Author's Note:**

> HI LOOK ANOTHER ONE SO SOON! I had some time so i figured why not :))) this one is a tiny bit longer and it took me like 2 days to finish up because i get distracted a lot but anyways it is done and ready to be judged (nicely please)
> 
> follow me on twitter! 
> 
> @pompurinchan 
> 
> on there i have my carrd linked and you can access my curiouscat to send me stuff relating to my writing or anything in general 
> 
> PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY


End file.
